Eyes Of A Predator
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him R&R PLEASE
1. 1 Vanish

Eyes Of A Predator  
  
Writer : Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Inuyasha, I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
Chapter 1 : vanish  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Note : the battle with Naraku hasn't happen yet , the story is set after episode 54  
  
It was dark outside , Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were sitting around a fire Sango and Miroku were already asleep and Shippo was snoring loudly while lying on Kagome's sleeping back  
  
Kagome was lying inside the sleeping back , she was starring at Inuyasha who didn't even notice it. Inuyasha was looking deep into the fire , he had a thinking expression on his face.  
  
' He is acting strange again , I keep having the feeling there is something wrong but every time I ask he tells me it's none of my business ' ; Kagome wondered what the problem could be but in the end she sighed and turned around in her sleeping pack trying to fall asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was still deep in thought as he still starred into the flames.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Inuyasha was lying motion less on the ground when Kagome arrived he was badly injured of Kanna's rebounce ability , he tried to cut the Wound Of Wind Kagura made but when he tried Kanna appeared and bounced his attack straight back at him, he could barely see but was able to smell Kagome's arrival.  
  
"...K..Kagome.. "  
  
' Thank god, Inuyasha is still alive '  
  
Kagome started to crawl up to Inuyasha.  
  
' Really thank god.. '  
  
Kagome looked Inuyasha into his eyes as she faintly smiled at him.  
  
' But how did this happen ? Why is that Shikon Shard in Naraku's hand ?  
  
That's.. the piece that Kikyo took from me , it must be Kikyo who gave the piece to Naraku  
  
The pieces we collected desperately , Kikyo is the one who handed Naraku the pieces  
  
..But.. even now no matter how cold Kikyo threats him, Inuyasha likes Kikyo, even if he suffers like this, he likes her , Kikyo '  
  
Kagome tried to stop the tears from flowing over her face but when she heard Naraku talking to her she looked up.  
  
"Woman , Tell Inuyasha, if he's going to bear a grudge, then bear it against Kikyo... That Inuyasha's death is the desire of Kikyo "  
  
Kagome clinched her fist as she could feel anger rising within her, she reached back for an arrow and graphed her bow from the ground. "Your words, whenever I hear them, sicken me "  
  
she pulled out the arrow and stretched her bow with it aiming for Naraku.  
  
"Stop it Kagome ! " Shippo tried what he could but yet deep inside he knew that he couldn't stop Kagome's anger. "Like what happened with Tetsusaiga, that arrow will backfire at you. "  
  
"That's alright, my arrow only hits the bad guys ! "  
  
Kagome fired her arrow and as it flew straight at Naraku it started to glow. But instead of hitting the bad guys Kanna tried to absorb it with her mirror to cast it back at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought that it really would bounce back. Miroku who started to wake up got himself up from the ground to see the situation. "The arrow.. "  
  
"The arrow is getting sucked up by the mirror ! "  
  
Once the arrow got inside the mirror Kanna took it back in her arms, the mirror still glowed and started to make a weird sound. "Kagome's arrow, I couldn't bounce it back "  
  
Kagura looked up rather confused. "What happened ? How come you can't send it back ? "  
  
"This arrow, is made up of souls, the mirror has gotten full, if I don't let the souls out the mirror will break "  
  
the was a large crack and the mirror burst, the souls started to flow out but nobody noticed a shard from the mirror that broke out of the glass, Kagome got her soul back, Shippo covered his eyes and Miroku got down again, the light was to bright, the shard flew together with a soul but left it when it flew above Kagome and Inuyasha, the shard went down inside Inuyasha's wound, Inuyasha didn't feel anything in the beginning, he was still to much in pain to feel anything at that time. In no time the villagers got their souls back as well.  
  
The last thing Inuyasha could remember were Naraku's last words before he went away, yet he felt something strange inside of him , but he didn't care about it at that time he was only thinking about Kikyo.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Inuyasha sighed , he turned his head to Kagome and starred at her for a little while, he knew exactly what she was thinking , she has been worrying sick about him, she had her reasons for it , I wasn't long before he had been acting weird and yet even know he didn't even knew the source of his problem.  
  
~Flash back [ A.n. : yes and there are many more where that came from :P ] ~  
  
The morning after the battle with Naraku Inuyasha was lying on a bed, he had been thinking about the whole situation and mostly about Kikyo. He just couldn't get Naraku's words out his head.  
  
' It will be soon , this jewel will be complete soon , Kikyo gave me the Shikon shards with her own hands..'  
  
Inuyasha still couldn't believe it when he heard these words. ' Why did you, Kikyo ? Naraku has become even more powerful using the Shikon shard What were you thinking ? You hate me that much , Kikyo ? '  
  
At that moment something snapped inside of him, his head started to hurt more than it did before and the wound started to ache as well, Inyasha tossed his head around as the sweat started to drip of his face. He had multiple flashes going through him , he started to feel several things that he normally didn't feel at all, then they stopped and he started to hear a voice inside of him, he heard more voices , was he going mad ?  
  
' Kill them.. '  
  
' I must protect them , I'm right now the only one in a good condition.. '  
  
' I hope Inuyasha will be ok.. '  
  
The other voices went slowly silent as there was just one voice left..  
  
' Kill them , I know that you won't be able to hold back .. soon it is time '  
  
The voice sounded familiar , it was then that he found out that the voice was his own..  
  
' Kill them only then are you able to be free, kill everything , everyone .. kill them for yourself, for your own freedom '  
  
It was then that awoke, the voices disappeared like the wind. Inuyasha opened his eyes immediately feeling the pain in his chest, at that time Shippo came in.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Inuyasha sighed once more as he turned his gaze back to the fire... He had been having strange dreams and voices ever since the fight with Naraku but, every time the voices grew louder, he had woken up from the nightmares in witch he killed the people of the village where he killed them as a full demon, but instead of waking up he continued killing till there was nothing left. His fear of killing Kagome and the others grew every night, he couldn't sop the voices from coming. He had the feeling that this was his problem, the fear of killing Kagome was the reason that he didn't tell her, she may be worrying sick but it was the only way...  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked back towards the tree , he sat down and leaned against it as he closed his eyes and fell asleep...  
  
~dream scene~  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the forest, at the horizon he could see the village, the air was red and the houses were on fire...  
  
Inuyasha started to run to the village but found out that all the villagers were lying on the ground, they were all dead, red stripes were visible through their clothing and everywhere were puddles of red blood, in witch the bodies lay...  
  
Inuyasha eyes opened wide as he walked through the fields of dead bodies, the smell of death and blood started to make him sick, yet he got more worried about his friends, then he heard a scream As a reaction to it he took of towards the location of the sound, his mouth fell right open when he saw who the person was that was screaming. It was Sango, she was lying with her back against the wall, the wall had a large red blood stain on it that went down to where she sat, she had blood stains allover her cheek and the front had 3 large red stripes...  
  
Inuyasha ran over to her he shook her gently, trying to wake her up but deep inside he knew he was to late, Sango's blank stare looked him straight into the eyes and he could feel her pain somehow...  
  
Inuyasha closed her eyes and stood up, when he turned around he found another surprise... Shippo was lying in a puddle of red blood, facedown...  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground at this sight, the young fox demon should not have been killed yet.. he was too young to die yet...  
  
At that time he heard another voice...  
  
"Kagome ! "  
  
It sounded like... Miroku. Inuyasha took of again towards the scene where he heard the voice coming from but, once again he was too late, Miroku lay on his back on the ground, he also had 3 large slashes in his chest, the blood slowly started to spread out on the ground, Inuyasha wanted to walk to his friend but when he heard another female scream he took off again...  
  
He was sure about it this time it had to be Kagome, it couldn't be someone else...  
  
When he arrived at the scene his eyes opened up in horror once more... Blood dripped on the roots of the great oak tree, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing... An arrow stuck out in the air, it had hit Kagome right into the heart , she was pinned against the tree where he was cursed long ago...  
  
Inuyasha fell on his knees, his hands hanging faintly on his side, tears dripped down on the hard cold ground as he still could not believe what had happened...  
  
It was then that something else happened, something was on his hands... Inuyasha raised his hands , at the sight of the being covered with blood he collapsed...  
  
' No not again.... no '  
  
"NOO ! "  
  
~end dream scene~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open , he had dreamed again... he raised his hands checking if they weren't really covered with blood, there wasn't any trace but still Inuyasha could smell it... He looked over at Kagome who was still sleeping suddenly inside him he started to get the urge to just walk over to her and slice her with the claws... He closed his eyes trying to fight the urge when he reopened them they glowed red for only a few seconds... Something was wrong , really wrong... He could feel the urge of killing slowly take over him and the voices started to return as well...  
  
' Kill them... Kill them for your own freedom... kill everything and everyone ... have no mercy '  
  
He slowly got up , he couldn't stay here... what if Kagome woke up and he would attack her... He needed to get out of here, for the sake of himself and the others...  
  
___  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone on her face, she sat up straight and stretched her arms yawning...  
  
She looked around , Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still asleep, she looked around again but found no trace of Inuyasha and none of Tetsusaiga... She felt that something was wrong, the wind blew in her face as she slowly got up...  
  
Authors note : ok people It may take a while for me to update , ife been having a really busy time , stupid school gives up to much homework  
  
R&R PEEPS ! 


	2. 2 Confused

Eyes Of A Predator  
  
Writer : Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Inuyasha, I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
Chapter 2 : Confused  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was late in the afternoon, Kagome was walking through the forest to an open spot, Inuyasha didn't come back the afternoon so they decided to look for him. Kagome starred at the ground with sad eyes.  
  
' Could it have something to do with his strange behavior ? '  
  
then she spun around , she heard footsteps... in the beginning she thought it could be Inuyasha but when she saw Miroku stepping out of the bushes her smile faded.  
  
"Any sign of him ? "  
  
Miroku shook his head in disappointment. "No nothing "  
  
at that time Sango who was ridding on Kirara with Shippo on the back came up.  
  
"why the hurry Sango , did you find something ? "  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes , but I think it's better if you see it for yourself "  
  
Kagome looked rather confused at Sango's reply , what did she meant , did she find Inuyasha ?  
  
___  
  
The air was full with stench when Kagome and the others arrived at the scene... It was an open spot in the forest and by the looks of it a large battle had took place here. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the dead bodies lying on the grass, they seemed to be ripped apart by something.  
  
Tears started to appear in her eyes as she started to think for a cause of this tragedy... "...Inuyasha "  
  
Miroku walked down the bodies and started to examine the wounds... "Just like I thought, some are ripped apart, but some are slashed by something , it makes no sense "  
  
Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder as she also starred at the bodies. "Could Inuyasha have returned to his full demon self ? "  
  
"...Maybe , but it still doesn't make any sense, if he did transform again , where did he leave Tetsusaiga ? " it was then that Miroku heard a ruffling noise , he turned around and walked over to a bush, he reached inside the bush and threw out the bandit that was hiding inside it...  
  
"Please , don't hurt me ! "  
  
Kagome walked over to him , getting on her knees she looked the bandit into his eyes. "Do you know who did this ? "  
  
"...I don't really know who did this, we were sitting here near a fire we made when suddenly some guy appeared with a big sword, he started cutting up people, there was something really wrong with him , he had red eyes, he looked like a demon...he was standing in front of me , then he suddenly stopped his attack and ran away... "  
  
Kagome could see in the boys eyes that he was telling the truth, yet it didn't make any sense, the red eyes described that Inuyasha had actually transformed again , but the sword... the sword made no sense,, if it was Tetsusaiga then why did Inuyasha transform , and why did he run away, in his demon form he wouldn't even stop killing and yet he didn't even kill this boy.  
  
' ...Inuyasha, what's happening to you... '  
  
___  
  
Inuyasha who was still in the forest was walking down a path of high grass. Tetsusaiga was on his left side in its holder and Inuyasha's claws were covered with blood. Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and clutched for his stomach, pain started to rise again as he closed his eyes, he had lost control once and had awoken in a bloodbath looking straight into the fearful eyes of an innocent person.  
  
Inuyasha shrieked silently as he reopened his eyes, they were once more glowing red, he did not understand why this was happening .. it shouldn't even happen.  
  
Inuyasha fell on his knees while he was trying to fight the transformation , I was able to hold it back once, why not again , why didn't Tetsusaiga help ? Inuyasha fell on the ground as he slowly started to lose consciousness...  
  
___  
  
Kagome and the others were walking through the forest, the young thief didn't want to accompany them , he left them in another direction, he told them that there was a town nearby at the edge of the forest, Kagome had the feeling that the town would be the next target "IF" Inuyasha did transform...  
  
They reached the edge of the forest , the town was located down in a valley , Kagome and the others were standing on the edge of the valley , they could see the entire town from their spot of view...  
  
"He hasn't been here yet... "  
  
"He will... I'm sure of it "  
  
the sun started to go down on the other side of the valley as Kagome and the others slowly walked down to the village. 


	3. 3 Words Of Blood

Eyes Of A Predator  
  
Writer : Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Inuyasha, I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
Chapter 3 : Words Of Blood.  
  
The wind was blowing through Kagome's hair as they walked down to the village, children were playing outside and nobody seemed worried. Miroku was walking up ahead followed by Sango and Kirara.  
  
"we'd better stay here , its getting late "  
  
Sango nodded at Miroku's idea.  
  
"they should have a place to stay. They look very hostile "  
  
Kagome just nodded, she was still to deep in thoughts, she has been thinking of Inuyasha the whole afternoon and just walked behind the others. Shippo was getting worried about Kagome and decided to jump on her shoulder to try and cheer her up a bit.  
  
"Come Kagome, we'll find Inuyasha and we'll help him out of his problem we've been through tougher things than this.. "  
  
Kagome smiled a bit at the fox demon's words.  
  
"you're right, I cant let my back down just because something is wrong with Inuyasha, I have to be alert so I can help him "  
  
It was getting evening and still there was no sign of Inuyasha, Kagome and the others were sitting in front of a house where they were allowed to sleep for the night, Shippo was already inside sleeping.  
  
Kagome yawned, she was feeling really tired but didn't want to go to bed, she wanted to fins Inuyasha no matter what.  
  
Miroku saw Kagome yawning and said : "You should try and go to bed to get some sleep, we will continue the search tomorrow...  
  
"I don't want to go to bed, I just have a strange feeling that Inuyasha is near this town... "  
  
Just after she finished the sentence a scream could be heard and Kirara started to make a low growl. Shippo stumbled out of the room to the outside.  
  
"what's going on ? "  
  
On the other side of the town woman were running on the streets and soldiers with spears were passing them.  
  
"get the woman and children out of here NOW ! "  
  
A dark figure was walking down the street, a sword in his right hand, eyes glowing red, soldiers were forming a line before him as he stopped walking and starred at them smiling insane. The figure rose his hand and took off , jumping into the air as the bright red flames of his claws pierced through middle of the line and scream filling the air as if someone started playing music.. Beautiful music... The remaining soldiers backed down, some tried to resist as he walked on through the streets but he could easily hit them down with the use of the sword... weaklings... Blood was being spilled that night...  
  
Sango was ahead of the group ridding on Kirara, she could see the people who were trying to run away from something... or someone. She heard the screams up ahead and gulped at the thought what they might have to face, but she rode on, she was a demon hunter... she couldn't be scared not in the heart of battle. She suddenly came to a halt seeing who it was that was standing in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha... "  
  
She looked into his eyes, those eyes that were full of hatred.  
  
"...I'm sorry "  
  
She graphed her sword and Kirara started to charge at him, Inuyasha was standing , not making a move. When the time was near he suddenly striked, Sango fell off Kirara who yelped in pain as his left front leg had a slash in it, blood started to drip on the ground, Kirara tried to stand but his leg was broken , even though he tried he fell on his side again. Sango stood up watching Kirara in horror, she lost her sword it was lying up ahead. She watched as Inuyasha charged at her, she didn't hesitate for a moment and grapped her Hiraikotsu from her back, she threw it straight at him but instead of hitting him he jumped over it and once again charged at her with his claws ready in his left hand and Tessaiga in his right, Inuyasha jumped up and smashed his claw into the ground, Sango had rolled to the left trying to get her sword, she grapped up and in a nick of time she held it up trying to block Inuyasha slash with Tessaiga, Inuyasha stumbled backwards as Sango got up, both started to fight, but inuyasha had the upper hand, he could block every attack Sango delivered trying to tire her out, then suddenly he attacked when Sango was of guard and he pierced through her left shoulder, Sango screamed in pain as Inuyasha just smiled at her with those red hatful eyes as he pulled back the sword out of her shoulder, but Sango didn't give up she tried to strike one more time from above but Inuyasha caught her sword with his left claw, Sango tried to pull it back but Inuyasha had a firm grip on it, then there was a crack and Sango's katana got broken in many pieces.  
  
' This cant be happening... '  
  
Sango dropped the rest of her katana from her hand, as if all her fighting spirit was all sucked out of her in one instant, she looked Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"Gomenasai ... I just can't..."  
  
Sango closed her eyes as she waited for her approaching dead, Inuyasha smiled at her as he raised his claw and readied himself to kill her when suddenly a white light came between them stumbling Inuyasha off balance...  
  
"SANGO ! "  
  
Miroku and Kagome were running towards them, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha eyes when she saw him there, but she couldn't hesitate now she grapped another arrow and stretched her bow, readying herself.  
  
"Gomenasai , but I know that it's the best... "  
  
She fired her arrow and it started to close in on Inuyasha, who jumped aside and took off. Kagome was detriment to get Inuyasha back and took off in a chase. Miroku ran over to Sango who now sat on her knees clutching for her shoulder witch was bleeding heavy.  
  
"Are you ok ? "  
  
"... I'll be fine... but Kirara "  
  
Miroku looked up to Kirara who lay on the ground unconscious with blood in his fur. Shippo ran over to Kirara still scared as hell.  
  
Kagome didn't know how long she had been running, she hoped that she wouldn't lose track of inuyasha nor that he would attack her. There was a mountain patch up ahead and she stopped, she had to climb the wall in order to follow him, she looked up at the high structure and put her hand on the wall ready to climb it when suddenly she felt a hand on her left shoulder pushing turning her around and pushing her against the wall. She now starred into the red hateful eyes of the person she once loved... If it was him...  
  
"Inuyasha... "  
  
She shrieked as the claws started to pierce through her skin. Inuyasha snarled at her as if she was his prey.  
  
"please... Inuyasha... please "  
  
then something happened, Inuyasha started to pull back his claws out of Kagome's skin, he closed his eyes as if he was fighting something on the inside, he started to fight what was inside him.  
  
"K...Kagome... "  
  
Inuyasha looked up into her face, his eyes were normal... but for how long...that was the question.  
  
"Inuyasha... what's wrong what's happening "  
  
"I...I want you to run "  
  
"No ! I wont leave you. "  
  
"Please, I'm begging you... I don't want to kill you or anyone else "  
  
"But... "  
  
Kagome couldn't finish her sentence Inuyasha closed his eyes again and his claws were being pushed back into her skin.  
  
"Please you have to fight it ! Inuyasha ! "  
  
Inuyasha looked up again, his eyes were once again red full with hate but before he could strike ...  
  
"KAZANA ! "  
  
Inuyasha looked back, as he let go of Kagome he was starting to get sucked back but Inuyasha jumped on the rock cliff jumping to the top and disappeared out of sight.  
  
A.N. : don't worry I wont leave yaz all, I have a hard time typing everything, I also had a huge writers block but thanks to the soundtrack of Gladiator and Pirates of the Caribbean I have got my inspiration still feeling annoyed because POTC stole music from Gladiator... It may take a while for me to update but if I have some free time at school ill type the next chapter... as Ray always says : be patient my friend... 


	4. 4 Meeting

Eyes Of A Predator  
  
Writer : Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Inuyasha, I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
Chapter 4 : Meeting  
  
it was a day after the incident, the group was able to stay at the house of an old lady, Sango was lying in bed, Kirara was lying by her side, his left side bandaged. Kagome had a few minor wounds including the cuts made from Inuyasha's claws, she was sitting outside starring at the sun witch going down behind the mountaintops in the west. She still couldn't understand what was going on, she had to know why... Miroku was busy collecting herbs and such with Shippo, the two had been gone all day trying to find some in the mountains, she wondered if something happened, it had been a while since they were gone. Without hesitation she stood up and walked into the town towards the direction Miroku said that he and Shippo would go to collect herbs for Sango and Kirara. She was still worried that she may even meet Inuyasha, if he still was in the valley... She just couldn't forget the fact that he didn't even try to kill her, instead he fought whatever was inside him at that time... yet he couldn't overcome it... Kagome smiled a bit something she hadn't been able to do in a long time since Inuyasha's sudden departure, they had been through tougher things Shippo was right, this was nothing compared to the time Inuyasha was able to lose control of his other half, well it looked the same but she was sure that they would be able to save him. She walked on through the village, the villagers tried to help the other people that were hurt or those who had lost their houses, everyone was doing something...  
  
Kagome came to the gates of the city, from here on there was only forest and here and there some cliffs but that was all. She walked on, she didn't have any reason to fear whatever was in the forest...  
  
it was getting dark when Miroku and Shippo came to the small house that they were able to stay at, Shippo had a large sack on his back filled with herbs and Miroku was carrying a small basket in his hand. They came to a halt and Miroku knocked on the door.  
  
"Kagome ? you there, were back with the herbs "  
  
when there wasn't an answer coming from the other side Miroku pushed the door open, the room was empty, Kirara and Sango were hear able in the other room but Kagome was gone...  
  
"...Nani... "  
  
Kagome was still walking through the forest , up ahead was a clearing, a cliff with a waterfall, the water was falling down in a small lake witch went on through the forest. Kagome walked to the water and drank some of it , she also cleaned her face. It was then that she noticed something, there was something behind her, a soul snatcher.  
  
[ a.n. : I cant look it up, I'm in school if I go to a Inuyasha site I'm busted and thrown out of this place ]  
  
she turned around trying to see it but then it was gone...  
  
"Are you looking for him ? "  
  
Kagome spun back and saw Kikyo at the other side of the river the soul snatchers were back to her and were now swirling around her when they flew back into the forest.  
  
"Kikyo... "  
  
"I asked you something "  
  
"... yes, but why do you want to know, do you know where he is ?! "  
  
"maybe... "  
  
"please tell me ! I'm begging you Kikyo tell me where he is ! "  
  
Kikyo starred at Kagome who now had tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you where he is, Inuyasha is mine and mine alone... "  
  
"Then why did you gave that shard to Naraku then ! "  
  
"that's... complicated and none of your business, but if you want to meet him so badly... "  
  
with that she rose her hand and a soul snatcher came to her, she stroke it gently as it flooded on to Kagome and stared to whirl around her...  
  
"remember he's mine to take... "  
  
then Kikyo turned around and walked back into the trees other soul snatchers followed her as she disappeared into the mist. Kagome looked at the other soul snatcher witch flew off in another direction not following it's master. She followed it in hope that it would lead to Inuyasha...  
  
it had been hours that Kagome walked when the Soul Snatcher came to a halt near a cave there it stopped, whirled a couple of rounds before the entrance and then went off back to the path it had followed. Kagome started to walk to the cave, her legs started to trample with fear as she got closer and closer, when she was inside she could barely see the figure sitting against the wall of the cave...  
  
"INUYASHA ! "  
  
Kagome ran over when Inuyasha looked up, his eyes were not glowing, so she figured out it would be save for the moment to come close to him without getting hurt. She hugged him but then Inuyasha pushed her away from him.  
  
"why have you come "  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a sad look on her face, couldn't he figure out that she was worried about him ?  
  
"I... I was worried sick... "  
  
"then why have you come, if I wasn't like this right now you would be dead ! "  
  
"but... "  
  
tears started to swell in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I killed the villagers, those bandits and even more, why would you come back for me after all that I have done "  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was looking at the ground, she hugged him once again, this time Inuyasha didn't push her away.  
  
"because that wasn't you, I know who you are I know how you act and that isn't you... "  
  
Kagome then felt something hard on Inuyasha's chest, she let go of him and started to pull away the clothes, then she saw something strange, a piece of glass was sticking out of his left chest side, it had a large scar surrounding it...  
  
"what is this... "  
  
Inuyasha didn't even know what she was talking about and looked down at his chest... Then the piece started to glow faint red, Inuyasha started to react at this and started to get a painful expression on his face...  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong ? "  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started to flicker red, as he pushed Kagome back...  
  
"please, Kagome run... run and don't look back... "  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, she turned around and ran for as she heard Inuyasha screams behind her, tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran faster into the woods, she ran for a long while her breath was heavy, she felt tired but knew that she couldn't stop not if she wanted to die... Then she tripped over a tree branch and fell hard in the mud, she got up and wanted to run again when she heard a sound in front of her, she backed away but her fear soon disappeared as Miroku walked through the bushes towards her.  
  
"Miroku... thank god "  
  
she ran over to him and hugged him, Miroku was surprised to find her in the woods at this hour... Kagome then felt something strange... Miroku was toughing her ass... again... Then a large slap sound was heard...  
  
A.N. : lol I had 2 free hours with no class school so I decided to write again... hooray, another chapter ! And sorry for doing the stuff with the episodes, I had about 30 episodes on my hard disc after watching them I got inspired with the .. "what if" idea... I took over the subs in the first chapter and rewrote the screen play a bit... THANK YOU FANSUBS ! And Kikyo isn't evil, this is how the story went in the anime, Naruko spoke to her and told her that Inuyasha hated him or something... I don't remember and I cant check up so... 


	5. 5 Reasons

Eyes Of A Predator  
  
Writer : Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Inuyasha, I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
Chapter 5 : Reasons.  
  
It was late in the night, Kagome had told Miroku what had happened and what she had seen in the cave, she was now in bed sleeping, Miroku stayed up as a guard to make sure that Inuyasha wouldn't show up. He was lying on his back in the tall grass behind the small house where they stayed, the moon shone upon the grassland and the stars twinkled, you could see clouds passing by as the light of the moon shone on them, making them visible for the eye in great darkness.  
  
Miroku was starring at the moon above him, his hands placed behind his head for comfort and his staff lying on his side... he knew he wasn't being complete honest with Kagome, but now he knew more than he did in the start.  
  
flash back  
  
were back in the forest, its dark and Shippo was at the house looking after Sango and Kirara as Miroku went on looking for the disappeared Kagome , he had been looking for a while now and started to give up hope.  
  
He came to a clearing, it was a small clearing with tall grass and flowers, the wind blew through the grass and the small leaves of the flowers let go of the plant, they started to float on the wind, Miroku was standing in the field, he had been calling for Kagome for several times now but still no response, then the wind started to blow more violently and Miroku had to cover his eyes as the small leaves of the flowers whirled around more rapidly.  
  
"I finally found you... "  
  
Miroku looked up and saw Kagura with Kanna standing in front of him. Miroku put his staff in a defensive position and waited for an attack but when none came he lowered it.  
  
"what do you want, Kagura "  
  
Kagura was smiling and had her eyes closed, she had her arms crossed, Kanna was just standing at her side starring at the ground in her hands she held a mirror, the one she always carries with her, the reflected side was held to her body.  
  
Kagura slowly opened her eyes and with a faint smile she started to talk.  
  
"you have something of ours... "  
  
Miroku looked up at her confused, he didn't understand one bit of what Kagura had just said. "what do you mean "  
  
with that Kagura turned to Kanna who turned the mirror , the reflection side had a large burst in it and a piece of the mirror was missing...  
  
"so your mirror is broken, what do you expect that we picked up the pieces and kept it for our selves ? "  
  
Kagura started to laugh making Miroku more confused then before.  
  
"you don't understand do you, I know what you are looking for and I know what's wrong with your friend "  
  
then Miroku's eyes snapped open, how could Kagura know where Kagome was and what was wrong with Inuyasha...  
  
"how do you know all this ! "  
  
"the mirror sees all... and I want back what it's missing "  
  
with that the wind started to blow again, the flower leaves were floating up in the air blocking the view when they were gone Miroku saw that Kagura and Kanna were gone. It was then that he heard another noise, as if something just fell on the ground hard, Miroku walked on to where the sound came from and then he found Kagome...  
  
end flashback  
  
Miroku sighed, he wanted to tell Kagome about what Kagura told him but he had to wait, Kagome had been through enough things at the moment, it would be better to wait till the next morning. With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep... 


	6. 6 So It Begins

Eyes Of A Predator  
  
Writer : Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Something is wrong with Inuyasha, when he disappears without a trace , can the others help him ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Inuyasha, I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
Chapter 6 : So It Begins...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
it was the next morning, Kagome had been up since the sun rose, Sango was out of bed as well, her shoulder bandaged, she was still weak but she could stand for the moment, being in bed all day wasn't a nice thing to do, at least not now, Kirara was lying in the grass, his paw had been bandaged and it had some wooden planks on the side to make sure the wound wouldn't get any worse. Since they were all up Miroku started to tell about his meeting with Kagura, he put the 2 stories together to make a theory...  
  
"I think that the piece Kagome saw in Inuyasha's was the missing piece of the mirror "  
  
"but how did it get there then "  
  
"that's what has been questioning me for a while now "  
  
"maybe it happened when Kanna's mirror burst "  
  
"could be... but that doesn't explain how it got inside Inuyasha's body, or why he never saw the piece "  
  
"he didn't see it because it couldn't get out... "  
  
Kirara started to growl and the others looked up, Kagura was leaning against a wooden pillar on the small platform.  
  
"what do you mean, it couldn't get out... "  
  
"it couldn't get out because his wound was closed and it didn't want to get out because we didn't know that the piece was in Inuyasha's chest, now that Kanna found out where the piece was we tried to get it back, but as you know that part had its consequences... "  
  
"so it was you who did that to him ! " Kagome readied her bow, she felt anger rising inside her, she wanted to attack Kagura but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"we didn't do "that" that's what he did himself, it cant be helped, if the mirror stays in him longer it will suck out his human side, but we cant get it out much further, it wont its stuck somehow that's "  
  
"and you want us to clean up your dirty work , right ? "  
  
"not really, me and Kanna can bring you to Inuyasha, but we want you to help us get the mirror piece back... deal ? "  
  
"why should we trust you... "  
  
"because if I am going to get the piece your friend will mostly be killed, and since he is your friend I guessed that you wanted to help him, or am I wrong ? "  
  
Kagome sighed. "no you're not, we will take the deal, now take us to him... "  
  
---  
  
the group had been walking for a while now, Kagura was leading them while Kanna showed the way up in the front of the line, it had been hours now. Sango was getting tired, they left Kirara back at the house because his paw was broken and it still had to heal. They came to a halt by the cave. The rest stood still for a while  
  
"is this the place ? "  
  
Kagura nodded and turned around, she started to walk away with Kanna.  
  
"how do we know that this is the right place ! "  
  
"because this is the cave where I found Inuyasha "  
  
the rest turned to Kagome who was starring at the cave entrance  
  
"are you sure "  
  
"yes "  
  
the gang started to walk to the entrance of the cave... "so it begins " 


End file.
